Winter's Wishes
by Elemental Gypsy
Summary: [MichaelKai] What’s better then staying in bed during a cold winters day? Snuggling up in bed with your lover, of course.


Title: Winter's wishes  
Summary: What's better then staying in bed during a cold winters day? Snuggling up in bed with your lover, of course.  
Pairings: Michael/Kai  
Warnings: Yaoi, Fluffy Oneshot.  
Disclaimer: Don't own Beyblade and chances are I never, ever will. 

G'day, this is a fluffy little drabble for orphen chica. She requested a Michael/Kai a few days ago. So, here we are. It's a cute oneshot and I might do another fic of this pairing sometime in the future. They're cute. I hope you enjoy this!

* * *

Kai cracks open his eyes, sleepily gazing at his surroundings. He yawns, shivering slightly from the cold. He glances out his window to see it is raining. The wind is howling fiercely and the sky is laden with dark gray clouds. In all it wasn't a very pleasant day.

Yawning widely again, Kai rolls over in bed, snuggling comfortably into his pillow, breathing deeply. Days like today always seems to make him extremely tired. Not to mention very, incredibly lazy. All he wishes to do is lie around in bed, staring up at the ceiling.

He doesn't exactly hate days like today. They were the perfect excuse to do absolutely nothing and get away with it. However, there was something missing. Or rather, someone.

Michael, his affectionate and loyal boyfriend is currently in America, with the rest of his team. Judy had dragged them all back to America for some 'special' training. Hence to reason why Michael is over there and here in Japan with Kai. What sort of training she has in mind for the Americans is unknown, though Kai gets the feeling that she was just using it as an excess to separate them. Kai has never really gotten along with Judy, even though he has tried for Max's sake, but at times it is extremely difficult being in the same room as the woman.

And with her attitude towards him, he gets the feeling that it's mutual.

Kai sighs and rolls over to Michael's side of the bed, wrapping his arms around his pillow. Next month will be their second year anniversary. They started dating a few months after the Justice Five tournament. The injuries that Kai had sustained in his battle against Brooklyn took longer to heal than he had anticipated. No one knew of the severity of his injuries and he wanted to keep it that way. However, at a social event for all the Beyblade teams, his injuries had been agitating him more than usual so he popped into the washroom to refresh himself and take something for the pain. A moment later, Michael too appears in the bathroom, hoping to get away from his coach's excessive nagging. They caught each other's gaze, Michael's immediately landing on Kai's injuries. They got into a minor spat about the injuries which resulted in a physically exhausted Kai giving up and letting Michael take care of his injuries. He made Michael promise not to tell anyone and was thoroughly surprised when the dyed blond kept his promise. Not only that, he also helped him keep the extend of his injuries away from the others. He would cover for him if he wasn't feeling well and make excuses why he couldn't blade just yet.

From that day on was the start of a flourishing friendship that soon turned into something so much more.

Kai sighs again as he pulls the pillow tighter. Michael has been gone a week and it hurts like hell not having him here. He felt tears begin to form in his eyes so buries his face in Michael's pillow, breathing in his scent. And days like today only makes him miss him even more. One days such as this, they would spend countless hours laying around in bed either talking or simply enjoying each other's company.

_Come home soon, Michael._ Kai silently prays as he felt the loneliness becoming heavier upon his heart.

Suddenly, he jumps up in bed when a cold hand gently touches his shoulder. He sits up in bed, subconsciously pulling the blankets closer and his eyes widen with recognition and surprise. "Michael!"

"Hey," Michael greets softly. His skin was slightly pale and his lips were turning blue. But the most noticeable thing is that he is shivering uncontrollably. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," He says happily, untangling himself from the blankets to throw himself into his lover's open arms. He pulls back slightly to gaze up into those deep aquamarine eyes with his own eyes filled with concern. "You're freezing," he says gently cupping his face in his hands. "You need to get out of those cold clothes and into something warmer. I don't want you getting sick."

Michael says nothing but nods. He fumbles with his clothes, finding it a little hard as he was shivering uncontrollably. Kai leaves him for a moment to find him some warm clothes to wear. He returns a mere second later with the clothes in his arms. He helps Michael out of his clothes and into the dry ones. Then, taking Michael's hands in his, he pulls him over to the bed and wraps him up in the blankets. He then lies down next to him and wraps his arms around his shivering love and pulls him closer to his body heat.

Michael sighs as he moves to wrap his arms around Kai's waist, his cheek resting in his hair. "I've really missed you while I was away," he whispers softly.

Kai nuzzles his head under Michael's chin, breathing in deeply. "I've missed you so much that it hurt. I'm so glad you're back."

"Hmm," Michael hums sleepily. "So am I."

"But, I thought you wouldn't be back for at least another week," Kai tells him softly, although sounding very grateful that he is home sooner than expected. "Did something happen?"

"Sort of," Michael replies, small shivers still racking his body. "I heard Judy complaining to Emily how my Beyblading skills have fallen considerably. Emily argued that it was because I was too busy moping about," he sighs softly, almost as though he was feeling angry. "which of course prompted Judy to blame you."

Kai stiffens slightly, but then relaxes when Michael tightens his arms around him, kissing him on his head. "So, what did you do?"

"We, er," Michael pauses for a moment, searching for the right words. "exchanged a few words."

"Oh?" Kai hums as he lifts his head up to look Michael in the eyes, amusement and intrigue in his own. "What words?"

"You're going to make me tell you, aren't you?" Michael asks, even though he already knows that answer to that himself.

"Please?" Kai whispers softly, almost sounding vulnerable.

Michael sighs and sends him a look that says; 'You're evil', and complies. "I just told her to pull her head out of her ass, and that the reason why my blading skills have dropped is because she dragged me all the way to America for some 'special training' that is nothing more than a ploy to keep me away from you."

Kai chuckles softly. "If you didn't return home soon, I was about to come after you myself."

Michael smiles and runs his fingers over Kai's cheeks. "I haven't told you the best part yet."

"Oh?"

"I also said that she was an ignorant old hag who is jealous of our relationship because we've managed to keep it together for two years."

Kai blinks at his boyfriend for a moment, then the image of Judy's humiliated and indignant expression flittered into his mind and he starts to laugh. "What did she do after that?"

"Dunno," Michael shrugs. "I left before she could say anything else."

"I wish I could have been there," Kai sniggers to himself as he lays his head back on Michael's chest.

Michael chuckles softly and starts to run his fingers through Kai's hair. Kai closes his eyes, melting to the touch. The last week had no doubt been torture. Far worse than anything he had encountered at the Abbey. Kai peers through his eyelashes as the fingers in his hair slip down to rest on the base of his neck and impeccably tilting his head back. He smiles softly and leans forward to place his lips on Michael's in a gently kiss. A kiss that is soon deepen, however.

The howling wind rattling against the windows brought the two lovers out of their twilight embrace and back into the real world.

"Still feeling cold?" Kai asks, concern in his voice. Michael nods and pulls Kai closer, who was more than happy to oblige. Kai snuggles down next to him, pulling the blankets around Michael's body. "Better?"

"Much better," Michael hums sleepily again, a small smile on his lips as he closes his eyes. His body is starting to relax as warmth slowly begin to return to his body. The fact that he is laying next to the familiar body of Kai helps matters immensely.

"Get some sleep," Kai whispers. "There's nothing planned for today."

* * *

Yep, nothing but pointless fluff, huh? I find pointless fluff really, really easy to do. I hope you enjoyed it. I have to try and do some other pairings now. But chances are, I'll end up doing yet another Miguel/Kai fic. It's just so easy to write this pairing now. Not that I'm complaining, mind you. Anyway, enough of my babbling.

Please read and review.


End file.
